I cant think of a title
by amichka
Summary: Roy and Ed go on a mission that turns out to be more dangerous than they thought. rated for slight language sorry for the errors, i just caught them...sry


_The story isn't very original, I know, but I was really bored one day and wrote this. After reading it over, it seems a little too rushed to me, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Royai, and could be RoyEd (if you squint, tilt your head, and already have a yaoi mindset)…Ed and Roy go on a "mission" that turns out to be more dangerous than they originally thought. _

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" yelled Ed as he stormed down the hallway towards the colonel's office. He slammed open the door, causing Roy's entire staff to look up from what they were doing.

"Mustang!" roared Ed stomping across the office.

"Edward, what are you doing here in East City? The colonel ordered you to conduct your research in Central." said Lieutenant Hawkeye, still looking down at her paperwork.

"Where's Mustang?" Ed repeated, ignoring her. "I want to speak with him…"

"Thanks, Lieutenant." he said as he angrily stormed towards the colonel's office.

Colonel Roy Mustang was contently sleeping at his desk. His feet propped up on top of his paper work and his hands creating a cushion for his head, he took a quick intake of air and grunted. His door slammed open, disrupting his deep slumber.

"Mustang! You sent me on a wild-goose chase!" screamed Ed, slamming his hands on Roy's desk. Roy lifted his head, his eyes small black slits covered by messy raven-hair. His legs sunk to the floor with a thud.

"What is it now, Fullmetal?" he said yawning.

"You heard me! Your 'hot-tip' was a wild-goose chase and you know it!" he said snarling and spitting angrily.

"Take it easy Edward. I had no idea how your research would turn out. I was just passing along information like you requested." Roy replied calmly, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Grr…well, you got something else for me, or what? Since your information just led to a dead-end, I got no leads!"

"Well, actually…" Roy was interrupted by a phone ringing loudly beside him. "Hold on." He said, picking up the phone. "This is Colonel Mustang." Roy's voice was cool and professional. "Yes, of course…thank you." He placed the phone on its hook and stood. "I have to go now, Edward. We'll continue this verbal abuse some time." he said grabbing his coat. "Hey, wait a minute! What's going on?" asked Ed.

"Not that it concerns you, but…I have a mission…for once." He muttered, heading out the door. "I'm going out Lieutenant." He said. She stood, ready to accompany him. "Don't worry," he said motioning for her sit. "I'm only taking an early lunch." He said, and left. Roy only had to walk a few feet before he heard the door creak open and foot steps behind him.

"Hey, Mustang, what was that about? I thought you were going on a mission!" called Ed.

"I…am…I just don't want to endanger Hawkeye." Roy said, not even looking up at Ed.

"That bad, huh? So where we goin'?" Roy tripped over his own shoes.

"W-we?'

"Yeah! You owe me! I'm coming!"

"No, you're not! I-I'm not putting anyone in danger!"

"Except yourself." Ed said 'matter-of-factly.' Roy just stared at his feet and sighed. "Colonel, I can be your backup. If you're worried, it must be dangerous. You have a killer ego!" Ed joked.

"Huh…oh…fine, Fullmetal." He said. "But this extremely confidential! You tell anyone and…"

"I get it, Mustang calm down. Hawkeye would freak!"

"Thanks Edward. Let's get going."

"Here we are, Fullmetal." said Roy getting out of the car.

"Downtown Central?" Ed asked confused. "This is your dangerous mission?"

"Just come on, Edward. You're the one who wanted to come along." They walked silently for about ten minutes when Roy suddenly stopped and looked around. "Wait here." he said and went inside the building. Ed pressed his face to the window.

"A jewelry store?" Mustang was talking to the man at the desk and pointed to something underneath the counter. The man unlocked the glass case, wrapped a box in red ribbon and attached a small card. Mustang handed the man some money and stuck the gift in his pocket. Then he said something else to the man and left.

"What the hell?" screamed Ed to Roy as he approached him. "This is your dangerous mission? Jewelry shopping? What, you got a date or something?" Roy blushed and turned away from Ed. "You're so typical…" Ed muttered to himself, turning and walking towards Roy's car. Roy turned and followed Ed.

A few minutes had passed and both of them had been unusually quiet. Roy heard footsteps behind them, then a faint clicking sound. He put his hand out to stop Ed and turned around, but no one was there.

"What?" said Ed.

"Shhh…" Roy grabbed Ed's wrist, dragging him down the sidewalk. He heard footsteps behind him again and pulled Ed into the nearest alley.

"What's going on?" Ed whispered, confused.

"We're being followed, just stay close." Roy said in a hushed tone. There was the sound of a gunshot. Roy pushed Ed to the wall as three men cornered them in. Ed tried to push Roy away, then noticed that Roy had been shot in the shoulder and was now bleeding on him.

"Gah…Mustang!" shouted Ed. Roy stumbled backward into one of the strange men, who then hit him over the head, knocking him out. "Damn it!" Ed said clapping his hands together and transmuting his automail into a sword. He slashed at one of the guys attacking then, but was tripped. A metal bar met the back of his head and the last thing he remembered was a warm liquid running down his neck.

Roy woke an immediately wished he hadn't. He felt light headed and woozy from all the blood he;d lost. He opened his eyes wider as they adjusted themselves to the dim light. He saw Ed lying across the room unconscious. He wasn't tied up like Roy, but his automail arm and leg were both gone, and he was covered in blood. Roy struggled to reach his pocket, but his gloves were gone.

"Edward!" he hissed. "Edward, wake up!" Ed put his knee up and raised his head. There were dark circles under his eyes and a deep cut across his face. "Edward…untie me!" he said, having trouble speaking, let alone keeping his head up. Ed put his hand up to clap, but his hand just met air, and he gasped in shock.

"C-come on, Fullmetal…you gotta get up." Ed lifted himself with his hand and tries to drag himself to Roy. He pulled himself into a sitting position behindthe chair Roy was in and fiddled with the rope that bound his hands. "You're gonna have to find your l-limbs, Edward…" Roy said quietly. Ed nodded and pulled himself up holding onto the wall. He hopped to a door and tries to open it, but it was locked.


End file.
